


SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 1: Daddy Kink

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ...., Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Cock Rings, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Damian has major daddy issues, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slade actually isn't as bad as I could have made him, Slade is an ass, SladeRobin Week, SladeRobinWeek2020, Spanking, What's new, degradation kink, that's sort of ingrained in him at this point tho, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Damian has a daddy kink. Slade exploits it.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 1: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/gifts).



> rottencloset, actually can I call you rotten? Anyways, uh as consolidation for...not writing my noncontober prompts I wrote this instead...
> 
> Who am I kidding???? hahahahahah *stares at noncontober writings* hahahahahah…. I’m literally the worst procrastinator. I write to procrastinate writing other things. Wtf is wrong with me lmao. I will eventually finish writing those prompts, I promise.
> 
> Well whatever. Enjoy?
> 
> P.S. These'll be shorter than the noncontober ones. For noncontober I'm aiming for at least 700 words at most 2500 and ideally around 1200 while these can be any length but ideally less than 1000 words.

Damian’s struggling in his bonds now, pulling them ever tighter as they redden his skin. He’s definitely shouting curses at Slade, but through the gag it doesn’t sound like much. 

“Eager? Good.” The small Robin flies into louder and faster curses, struggling so much that it starts to tighten the rope around his throat. Slade stares, watching as Damian’s face grows redder and walks over to him, running his hand over the young boy’s ass and chest, brushing the back of his neck, even carding his hand through his dark hair, pulling at it slightly. 

Damian is hung from the ceiling, his legs spread, chest pointed towards the floor, and his body arched back, his arms and shoulders pulled back almost painfully. He’s naked, his cock as red as his rope-burned skin, the tight cockring confining his dripping cocklet. “I used an aphrodisiac on you, but you probably knew that. The League most likely trained you in resistance to every poison known to man. Good thing I bought an absurd amount of that drug.” 

He tugs at the vibrating anal beads pressed up against Damian’s prostate, earning a low whimper from him. “You like that, huh? Like how Daddy’s taking care of you?” Damian’s eyes snap open from where they’d been squeezed tightly shut and he starts struggling again.

“None of that,” Slade says, before a slap and a yelp ring out through the air. Damian’s ass is red now and Slade can see a bit of a handprint on his soft cheek. He kneads it, groping the muscle lewdly. “You might actually suffocate yourself and I wouldn’t be very careful getting you into new ropes. And I could have been your father, had Bruce not interfered. No matter. Be a good boy for Daddy now. ” 

Slade slips a finger into Damian’s wet hole, spreading him twice as wide as the anal beads had him. He pulls out the beads and immediately plunges two more fingers in to make up for the loss, eliciting a moan from Damian. “You like that, slut? Answer truthfully and I’ll reward you.“ 

Damian shakes his head as best he can, irking Slade into spanking him again. Slade watches, his smirk growing as he sees Damian’s little cock twitch and dribble out more pre-cum. “Oh? A painslut? Maybe you take more after Jason then.” Damian growls at Slade, causing him to spank the boy a third time. “Hm. What would punish you if you’re a painslut though?” Slade stares at Damian for a moment.

“Ah. I know just the thing.” He leans in close to Damian’s ear. “ _ Bad boy, Robin _ .” His voice is a perfect imitation of Bruce’s Batman voice, down to the growl and the enunciation. Damian shivers, tensing before Slade works another finger into him, fucking sloppily in and out of his hole. “Maybe not then. Whatever. A carrot’s better than a stick. Think you’re ready anyways.” 

Slade splits him open easily, spearing him on his cock, groaning as he slides into Damian’s tight, wet heat. “Younger  _ and  _ tighter than Dick when I took him. And smaller than Tim too.” He starts to fuck into the boy roughly, pulling him back onto his cock like a fleshlight. “Such a good boy for Daddy. Such a good  _ cocksleeve _ for  _ Daddy _ . Good boy.  _ Good Robin _ . Mine.  _ Mine _ . So  _ good _ ,” Slade groans into the boy’s ear, switching from his voice to the imitation of Damian’s father’s. Damian whimpers and melts at the praise and the pleasure, his mind floating and his aching arms ceasing to hurt. His body was hot before, but now it feels like he’s practically on fire. 

Slade pulls the gag from Damian’s mouth. “Beg, boy.  _ Beg for Daddy’s cock _ .”

“D-daddy! Please, please I need your––I need it––your cock! Please Daddy!” Damian’s openly sobbing now, pleads spilling from his lips like water as Slade thrusts into him. Slade slips off Damian’s cockring, burying himself deep in the tiny body as he releases his cum, filling up the boy. Damian chokes on his moans, cumming, finally cumming, as Slade fills him up.

Panting, Slade pulls out. That’s enough for today. Having an  _ obedient _ Robin for once, just to rub it in Ra’s’s and Talia’s and Bruce’s faces, sounds  _ heavenly _ . He unties the small boy, placing him on a bed after cleaning him up and brushes his cheek softly. “ _ Good boy _ ,” he whispers. 


End file.
